Words and Rhymes
by LaurelPrincess
Summary: A series of poems and songs, some generic, some meant specifically for Pokemon. Originally written for my Livecastershipping story, but decided to post it independently. Enjoy!
1. Nimbasa Sparks

**Livecastershipping, following the basic story, but made a bit more generic. I think this was the earliest of the songs/poems I wrote. Curtis/Christoph/Tetsu/Tenma to Rosa/Mei (Or as I call her, Poppy)**

* * *

One dark night in Nimbasa City

Standing in the lights, you were oh so pretty

From your sky blue eyes

To your constant smiling sighs

I knew, right away,

That I loved you, that very day

...

We talked all night long

To the soft sound of Kricketune's song

Your fierce kindness struck my heart

And I hoped you and I never had to part

...

I love you

I don't have the courage to say it yet

I love you

But some things are best kept

...

What is this? Why this day?

How did you know I'm not who I say?

Wait, you tell me that I shouldn't lie

Then you say to "go right on by"

You think I don't care about you

What the heck am I supposed to do?

You left me, but I can't leave you!

Why didn't I tell you...?

...

I love you

Can't believe I never said it before

I love you

Why didn't I say it before you walked out the door?

...

I found you crying in your room

Facing the lies that I just told you

I couldn't just leave you to your doom

I did what I thought best to do

Kissed your cheek, fast as a dart

Then I promised I would never break your heart

Maybe it was too late for me

But you forgave me anyway

...

I love you

Holding you here so close to me

I love you

I think now we both can see...

...

I am yours and you are mine

I am yours and you are mine...


	2. Starry Night

**One of the Livecastershipping bunch. Generic. I like this one just cause I find the sky, moon, stars, sun, so poetic... Even though this song almost makes it seem like the person this is being sung to has died, it isn't meant to be like that.**

* * *

You were a whisper in the darkness

A promise of bright days to come

But then you disappeared

And I wanted to know why

So I went looking for you...

...

Days went by

And I couldn't find you in the light

I searched high and low

Without a clue

Then I looked up one night and saw you there

In the stars...

...

(Chorus)

In the starry night...

I saw you in the night sky

Obstructing my sight

Blinding me from everything else

You are... my starry night...

...

You are the stars above me

You are the arms around me

You are everything I am and more

Yet you are nothing at all

Nothing at all...

...

(Chorus)

The stars in my night...

...

I love you more than

I ever thought before you disappeared

And now that you've grown bigger than I ever could

I love you even more

...

(Chorus)

...

You are a bright light now

Light enough for the both of us

Even in the darkness of night

You are still shining there

...

(Chorus)

My lovely, shimmering, starry night...


	3. Tell Me

**The one I like the least of the Livecastershipping songs. It's meant to be Curtis/Christoph noticing a change in Rosa/Mei/Poppy, after the finale with Team Plasma. The words just don't... feel right... to me.**

* * *

When I met you, you were pure

Pure happiness and innocence

Then, one day you came back to me

With a stain on your heart

...

(Sub-chorus)

What was it that hurt you?

What was it that changed you?

Tell me, oh, tell me

So we can be free

...

(Chorus)

Tell me, oh, tell me

My sweet lover, baby

Tell me, oh, tell me

What has hurt you?

Tell me, oh, tell me

So I can take your pain away

...

I know there's some promise

I know there's some curse

I know that you're hurting

And I know there's a cure

...

(Sub-chorus)

(Chorus)

So I can take it all away...

...

Tell me those words that I want to hear

Tell me, oh so loud and clear

Tell me so I know-oh-oh!

Tell me so I can say "I love you so"

...

(Chorus)

Baby, I wanna make you happy

I wanna see you smile

I wanna hear you laugh

All you have to do is tell me

Tell me...

...

Ooh, I love you soooo...


	4. Perfect For You

**A duet between a Gallade and a Gardevoir. One of my favorites. Another one of those pokemon pair things.**

* * *

(Gallade)

I'm a psychic-type, I'm perfect for you

And you'll always be perfect for me too

But standing here, across the battlefield

Where did we go wrong?

...

I'm ordered to attack you

But I can't

I miss my slash on purpose

And make my trainer mad

...

I'm the perfect Gallade for you, Gardevoir

Why can't our trainers just see?

We were always meant to be together

Kept together

Loved together…

We love each other…

I love you, where are you?

I'm missing you more and more each day...

...

(Gardevoir)

Living in a forest

Ralts together

Young together

Dreaming big dreams for the world

At least we were caught together

Kept together

And just when nothing could go wrong…

...

I was swept away from you

Traded off to somewhere you couldn't see

Kept away from you

What did you do to deserve that?

What did I do to deserve this?

What did we do…?

...

I'm the perfect Gardevoir for you, Gallade

Why can't our trainers just see?

We were always meant to be together

Kept together

Loved together…

We love each other…

I love you, where are you?

I'm missing you everyday...

...

(together)

And now here we are

Stuck in something we can't escape

Refusing to fight

When something greater is at stake

I can't delight

When my loved one is forced against me

I can't see the light

When my eyes are squeezed shut tight

What did we do…?

...

I'm the perfect Gardevoir/Gallade for you, Gallade/Gardevoir

Why can't our trainers just see?

We were always meant to be together

Kept together

Loved together…

We love each other…

I love you, where are you?

I'm missing you more and more each day…

I miss you…


	5. Listen

**This one was written based off something my TLC (thinking, learning, communicating) teacher said. He said english didn't have a good enough word for listening. He showed us a japanese character which meant something along the lines of listening with your entire being. I thought it was wonderfully poetic, and it spawned this.**

* * *

A word is a precious thing

People will sometimes die to say

Their thoughts, their mind

Before they waste away

...

(Sub-chorus)

Words mean things

And most people don't listen

As well as they should...

...

(Chorus)

Open your ears,

Open your eyes,

Your heart, your mind,

You need all of them to listen (listen)

Listen to the words I say,

Listen before they fade away

Into the endless echo...

Echo... Echo...

...

Often forgotten,

Are our real words

Cast aside and replaced,

By things easier to say...

...

Things like lol, rotfl, and lmao,

They're empty, meaningless

If we lose our words,

We lose our knowledge,

We lose our lives

...

(Sub-chorus)

(Chorus)

Please just listen... Listen... Listen...

...

Speak whole words, sentences,

Say what's on your mind

Show the world what you really think

And what you're made of

...

(Chorus)

Echoing meaningless...

...

(Bridge)

Some people are forgotten,

Their words left unheard

Erase the silence,

Be brought back into the light

...

(Chorus)

...

Please listen to those who want to let out,

To express, to love, to scream and shout,

Who want to speak...

Just listen the way you should...

Please listen...

Listen to me...


	6. Angel Without Wings

**Ah, Angel Without Wings, my personal favorite of the whole bunch. Very generic, but I think it is beautiful. Does make references to Rosa/Mei/Poppy (dark blue eyes, movie star) It was one of the bunch written for Livecastershipping.**

* * *

Her eyes are the color of a deep pool

She acts like she knows that she's so cool

Her heartbeat is a promise that I know she'll keep

And my love for her is so deep, deep, deep!

...

Her kiss is soft

Like a butterfly

Like a baby's first word

My love for her will never die

...

(Chorus)

Oh, yeah, the girl I love

She's an angel without wings

Grounded here on earth to stay with me

I know, that when she sings,

It's a promise she'll always come back to be

Here with me

Ooh, my angel without wings...

...

She's a princess, but she doesn't know it

She's a movie star, but she doesn't show it

Even being just the way she is

She's still way too good for me

Way too good for me

Way too good for mee...

...

(Chorus)

Ooh, yeah, the girl I love...

...

Without her, I wouldn't be anyone

Without her, I couldn't do anything

If I were to lose her, I wouldn't forgive myself

She's everything I've ever wanted

Everything I've ever needed

Ooh, my angel without wings...

...

(Chorus)

My angel without wings...

My angel without wings, ooh...


	7. No More

**Admittedly, this one shows up somewhere else on my profile, under It Must Be Fate. It was originally written for that reason, for my friend/crush when I was annoyed with him for not answering me, but I like it so much it deserves to be here as well.**

**Also, thanks for the review!**

* * *

We used to be such good friends

Why'd you lie to me till the end?

I was once shy and afraid to say

That I loved you from that day

But now, I'm not

...

I never thought you'd betray me

I never thought this would come to be

I was so afraid when you left

But now, no pain remains

...

(Chrous)

Did you ever feel guilty

When you were lying to my face?

When I was smiling

Were you secretly scowling?

Did you ever love me

Or was it all my imagination?

Was it all part of the separation?

Why'd you lie to me till the end...?

No more, no more...

...

I shared everything with you

My hopes, my fears, my love, my despair

But you hardly said anything

While I poured my heart out to you...

...

We were so alike

And then we weren't

Where'd I go wrong...?

...

Who'd have guessed that you'd be the one

I've come to hate?

...

(Chorus)

...

(Was it all my imagination?

Or was it a part of the separation?)

...

(Chorus)

Did you ever feel guilty

(Was it all part of my...)

While you were lying to my face?

(Imagination...?)

When I was smiling

(Or was it just a part...)

Were you secretly scowling?

(Of the separation...?)

Did you ever love me?

(Love me...?)

Love me..!

No more...

...

No more...

This is, the end...

Of us...


	8. Fate

**Another written for and already in my It Must Be Fate story. This one's so sweet... I wrote this on the one-year anniversary of the day my friend/crush moved away.**

* * *

Time flows through the hourglass

So quickly, sand falls through

It's all gone by tonight

And my heart still aches for you

**...**

Time flowing endlessly

It's all gone by tonight

I'm left with everything

When you left, hoping for nothing

So as fades this light

I just want to admit my love for you

Before I lose the chance tonight

**...**

We've known each other for so long

Sharing everything

I've tried hinting through a song

But I don't know if I was wrong

To try to tell you how I feel about you

**...**

Did you ever mean anything

With the things you sent?  
I may never know

You may be weirded out by this

But I want you to know

That no matter what you say, we'll still be friends

But maybe, just maybe, closer than before

**...**

So as time flows

And as I re-watch you go

I'll admit I love you

As the moon wanes

In the black diamond sky

I'll be here

Hoping you are there

Wanting to fly with me


	9. Losing Me

**The shortest of the It Must Be Fate songs for my friend/crush. Another one where I was upset with him.**

* * *

For the longest time

I've trusted you

Not to leave me hanging

For the longest time

I've trusted you

To keep me answering

...

But then you started

To grow distant

And not respond to me

I always thought you were my friend

By my side, until the end

I know you've had troubles, and

I can't pretend to understand

But…

...

How far away

Can you get

Before you lose me?

How many times

Can I try

Before I give up?

How long will I cry

Before I no longer care?  
You're losing me

And not getting anywhere

You're not getting anywhere…

...

What you don't realize

Is that you're losing me...


	10. Solrock's Sonnet

**(Admittedly, this is not a sonnet, I just like alliteration)**

**Pair to Lunatone's Lament. I was writing poems, and I was thinking about pokemon pairs, and this one came to mind. I like Solrock and Lunatone. Well, this happened. I'm fond of this pair of poems.**

* * *

My type is rock,

My home a cave

Deep within the earth,

Or near the life-giver sun

The moon is something,

I rarely see

My Lunatone love,

So lost to me

One day, one night,

Maybe we won't have to fight

Forced to battle,

By those who don't care

My love's sadness,

I see her blank stare

Nothing is left,

Here in the sky

Maybe deep in the caves,

We will learn to truly fly


	11. Lunatone's Lament

**Pair to Solrock's Sonnet. I was writing poems, and I was thinking about pokemon pairs, and this one came to mind. I like Solrock and Lunatone. Well, this happened. I'm fond of this pair of poems.**

* * *

I am the moon,

Fallen to the earth

Met the sun,

In all his brilliance

Kept from him,

I grew weary,

Of this world,

And all its "glory"

Humans angry,

With our refusal,

To fight against our love

We flee,

Deep into the earth,

Far from the sky we fell from

Solrock, love, here we are,

Finally alone,

Here in our own little zone,

Our love without compare


	12. Moon's Lullaby

**This was originally written for a Minecraft story I wrote but never posted. My name, LaurelPrincess, refers to both the fact that my name means "Crown of Laurel Leaves" as well as a dream I once had, that inspired the name even more. In the dream, there was a sorceress princess by the name of Laurel, who wasn't aware that she was a princess. I've written about five different takes on the idea, never posted, but one of the main themes involves her parents, the king and queen, who died when she was young, being the mortal incarnations of the sun and the moon, who I consider to be the two Fates of Minecraft, the two voices at the end of the game. This is the moon singing to her daughter, that's all I can say to describe it.**

* * *

The warm breeze is my sole respite,

From the bitter, cold, frozen night.

The sun has gone, and with him warmth,

Leaving me to be the light of the dark,

The voice soothing you to sleep.

**...**

Hush now, the stillness is the breath before another day.

Quiet now, the sun will be back soon.

A thousand blocks and more we travel,

Every single day and night.

Always cycling, always chasing,

Wanting what the other has.

Child, you have more than you can ever know,

Just know that we love you.

**...**

Even if the stars go out,

I promise you, we will stay.

You can't forget us, leave us, abandon us,

Because we are always with you.

We love you, we miss you,

No matter how many chunks away...

**...**

Even when you're alone and cold,

Wrapped in woeful pain.

I will love and comfort you.

When you're warm with friendship's light,

Enveloped in their love.

Then he will be there.

**...**

Hush now, the stillness is the breath before another day.

Quiet now, the sun will be back soon.

Always a cycle, always a chase,

Always to be near you.

Child, you are more than you can ever know,

Just know that we love you.

Know that we love you...

We love you...


	13. Wings and Stars

**Ah, this poem has a connection to the one story posted on my Wattpad account, that I can't post here because it does not have a category in fanfiction. There should be a category just for random stuff, to be honest. Oh, me and my longing for the sky...! So anyways, if you are curious, my wattpad account is on my profile. The story on Wattpad is called "Tale of Wings" I'm planning to post something else there eventually that will connect this poem and that story, if you read it and are wondering about the bridge between this and that. If you do read my Wattpad story, then this is a bit of a sneak peek into a future update...**

* * *

The endless black

Lit by pinprick lights

And the glowing moon

With her wings spread wide

Reaching for the stars

The owl takes in the night's view

**...**

She sees beyond the mortal man

Beyond the creatures below

Longing for the solitude promised

By the sky she loves

She sees beyond the earth

The sky she is bound to roam

**...**

Her golden wings fill the sky

Filling the air with hope

Stars shine down just for her

For their beloved owl's flight

She weeps for days lost

For the long-dead stars' light

**...**

All she loves is gone now

Lost in the days long past

She was born in those days

When these stars still lived

And sent their light to her

Knowing they would die

**...**

She grieves for them

She did not ask for this

The owl wished upon a star

Longing for the sky and wings

She waited her whole mortal life

To be given her dream come true

**...**

She did not expect

To watch those she loved die

To live eons alone

In the dead stars' light

She did not want

To be forgotten, only a legend

**...**

There is nothing left

No remains of her life before

Faint memories of suffering

That she has chosen to forget

To live eternally  
With the decision she made

The last memory

Of her life before


	14. Bloodstained Lullaby

**This one is a personal favorite. It was inspired by the phrase "Close every door" and my mind took off from there. It also inspired a story that was posted on Wattpad because it was an original story, one I'm pretty proud of. It details the internal struggle between my true emotions and my emotionless exterior, all within the confines of a mindscape. It's dark and a bit bloody, but I was very happy with it when I wrote it, and I love it. Feel free to read, my Wattpad is on my profile if anyone's interested.**

* * *

Close every door

Lock it behind you

We're left in the open

Our empty hearts so broken

...

Leave the lonely unchained

They only want their vengeance

They mean nothing to you

So what will you do?

...

Free the pain...!

Feel it swell inside you

Stain the sky...!

With a haunting lullaby...

...

A bloodstained sky

The hum of a broken lullaby

The tears that we cry

Forming a sea of our fears

The night you left us in

Will help us to grow stronger

The pain in our eyes

Unseen for so long

...

Blood rushing in your ears

You refuse to meet my eyes

There is no remorse

For you've chosen your own course

...

A bloodstained sky

The hum of a broken lullaby

The tears that we cry

Forming a sea of our fears

The night you left us in

Will help us to grow stronger

The pain in our eyes

Unseen for so long

...

Why should we forgive you?

Who left us all alone?

Who beat us?

Who broke us?

Who's been there all along?

You sat there while we suffered!

And now, you shall Feel Our Pain...!

...

A bloodstained sky

The hum of a broken lullaby

The tears that we cry

Forming a sea of our fears

The night you left us in

Has helped us to grow stronger

The pain in our eyes

Has been there all along

...

Stain the sky...!

(a chilling lullaby...)

...

Unseen for so long

It's been there all along!

Your blood stains the sky...!

Your screams, my empty lullaby...


	15. Missing You

**So I was going through my old files and found a few more poems to post. I may do a chapter that's a compilation of a bunch of smaller poems I've written. Sometimes, my favorite poems are the shortest, and I found a little one that I love so much.**

**Anyways, this one's about someone missing their devoted friend, who's been gone for years. No, it's not part of the ones for my friend/crush, this one was written for a story (I can't remember which one, but it was about four or five years ago).**

**xXKrystalWolfXx - Thanks! I know I haven't posted in nearly a year, I've just been really busy and distracted with some other stuff. Currently, I'm working on an Overwatch story that may or may not be posted, I'm not sure yet. Being perfectly honest, I've been very lazy about typing stuff up too (I only just got a laptop a few days ago, before that it was almost entirely mobile, which is so much more difficult). I've had a half-written chapter of HS sitting in my google drive for far too long, while the rest was written out in a notebook and not typed up. I'll try to get that out this weekend, if possible. Also, it's really not that hard to believe. I've seen a couple of people who've used the name Krystal (or Crystal) for a female enderdragon hybrid before (though that was after Hardly Human that I started seeing them). I've explained the thought process I used to choose the name, and considering how I did it, it wouldn't surprise me if other people had the same idea.**

**Have a good day/night!**

**Love, Laurel**

* * *

A night spent alone,

Staring up at the sky

(Like we used to do)

I've spent so long on my own,

Caught up in this lie.

**...**

I feel your absence,

Missing your presence.

Everyday living in fear,

That you'll never come back here.

I need you, friend,

Always, until the end.

('til you come back to me...)

**...**

My mind is only on you

There's nothing I can do.

I see time flow by,

But there's nothing I can do,

For you…

**...**

You've been gone for so many years,

Left for reasons I don't know.

Hardly can I stand the sound of cheers,

My spirit is too low.

...

When we first met,

Neither of us knew.

The bond that was made,

In the early morning dew.

We became friends,

But it was more than that.

You promised me, until the ends,

But where are you at?

Have you forgotten me?

You are my sole friend,

Me, myself, and I remember you,

No one else, until the end.

You said you would never forget,

Not for a thousand years.

But you left and never came back.

I cannot help but wonder.

**...**

Did you leave me, as you said?

Because you had no choice?

Or was it for something else?  
Was it for my vice?

...

I can't help,

But feel as I do.

I can't help,

My longing for you.

I can't help,

Feeling forgotten.

I can't help,

Feeling rotten.

I can't help,

A bit of rue.

I can't help,

Loving you.


	16. Invisibility

**This is another older one, not sure exactly when I wrote it. Several years ago at least. It's basically about how I always notice things about others and they never notice the slightest things about me. It makes me feel like I'm invisible and always alone even in a group. Sometimes, it's nice, when I'm trying to do something or some such. But usually, I hate it. I'm that person that always has to stand back and gets talked over, and ends up giving up on being part of a conversation or part of a group.**

**Anyways, have a good day/night!**

**Love, Laurel**

* * *

When I speak, do you hear me?

When I listen, do you care?

Because I've seemed to notice

That when I'm not there

No one seems to wonder

How I am and where

**...**

Did you ever notice me?

Not when I spoke to you

You left me alone

Ignored for so long

That I feel disliked too

Did you ever notice?

That when you're not there

I always seem to wonder

How you are and where?

**...**

My feelings always

So one-sided

That I never knew

What it felt like to have real friends

People I could depend on to care

**...**

Invisible

That's how I feel

When no one hears me speak

Invisible

That's how I feel

When no one sees me there

Invisible

That's how I feel

When others are around

Invisible

That's how I feel

As though I'm always alone...


	17. You Wonder

**This was another poem that was written about four or five years ago. And no, this one is not romance or anything. I wanted something more than anything, and it was stolen away from me. My friends noticed I was upset, but the only "comfort" they had was the line in quotation marks. Why is it that people are jerks to me when I'm upset, but are sooo willing to comfort anyone else over the slightest thing?**

**(Sorry, I'm a little bitter because A: I've never really had to be comforted because people don't normally notice when I'm upset because I'm quiet anyways (also, never had a boyfriend, so never had the whole relationship thing going on) and B: I was once ignored, abandoned, and my feelings blatantly disregarded because someone who I was waiting for was "comforting" someone with a "broken heart" while I was waiting, and they left without even so much as looking for me or considering that I'd stayed even though I'd told them that I would be waiting. They said they looked, but considering I was in the exact place we parted at, which was blatantly in the open? Yeah, I'm only a little angry about that. Okay, rant over)**

**So, yeah. Poem. Read if you wanna.**

**Have a good day/night!**

**Love, Laurel**

* * *

You wonder how,

I do this so well.

The truth is,

I'm not so swell.

**...**

Long ago I was hurt,

And you ignored my pain.

I was left in the dirt,

While they watched in disdain.

**...**

Everyone ignored me,

Left me on my own.

The hurt boiled in my mind,

Whenever I was alone.

**...**

They made me leave him,

His beautiful eyes so lost.

By their false promises,

My only hope was squashed.

**...**

And when you were told,

You said "It was never yours"

And I made a promise to myself,  
To never trust anyone again.

**...**

All I ever wanted,

Was all I couldn't have.

All that was left,

Was this shell of a girl.


	18. Compilation

**Okay, so this is a collection of shorter poems that seemed too short to be on their own. Some have context, others don't, and I'll try to explain that.**

**Have a good day/night!**

**Love, Laurel**

* * *

This one doesn't have a title, or make too much sense, but I just wanted to post this to show how far my writing has come. All this poem really is is a collection of rhyming phrases that sort of follow/describe the storyline of one of my oldest characters who was probably invented more than ten years ago.

.

Why am I so dead, this pounding in my head…

This pain I feel, how long will it take to heal?

Why am I here, what is it that you fear?

These iron bars around us, what is all that fuss?

This language I hear, ours it does not mirror.

These people betray, what is it that they say?

We are young, yes. What is all this mess?

Such people as these, they must hold the keys.

We know why, and it makes us cry.

To not know if our parents are alive.

I hope that they survived the dive.

They must have thought that we were gone.

When they saw the light of dawn.

But what happened in the night,

Must have caused them a horrid fright.

These people, the laws, they don't obey

Defying the ancient rite, they stay.

Through my pain, I harden,

I will not grant them pardon...

.

Here we are trapped with many others

Seeing them all, I miss my brothers.

All of them, so lost to me.

Now that I'm gone, how angry they'll be.

My father, as powerful as he is,

Is powerless when it comes to this,

He knows not where I am,

I am lost, his little lamb

Trapped here, far from the sky.

Deep beneath the ground we lie.

* * *

This one is also very old, and not particularly meant to be about anything, though you could take it as something.

.

A promise unkept

A star has dimmed

Fallen deep back into itself

Wallowing in its pain

Slowly dying as it fights off an invisible enemy

And they all laugh as it dies

* * *

A sonnet written for class in eighth grade. I'm hardly Shakespeare. It's called "The Jungle Hunt"

.

Slinking out beneath the night,

Between the fronds and leaves the leopard hides,

Her sharp, white claws itching for a fight,

Stabs of hunger pressing in on all sides,

**.**

Leaping and searching tree to tree,

Searching for a bite of meat to eat,

As quickly as your eyes can see,

From trees to forest floor, landing on peat,

**.**

A quick flash of fur above her she sees,

The monkey pauses and sips from a pool,

She watches as on sweet, ripe fruit it feeds,

Creeping up behind she thinks, "What a fool,"

**.**

As she leaps she lets out a roaring cry,

Her hunger has been satisfied.

* * *

Again, no title. This one was written when I was into LotR and had an elf OC who really loved observing nature. I've always been fond of this one, simply for the images in my mind that form every time I read it.

.

Oh, trees tall and trunks thick

At my arms you softly lick

Whorls watching me creep by

Watching where the little trees lie

**.**

Many things happen as the trees grow

Their parents wave branches high and low

Birds call, wolves howl

To the moonlit flight of an owl

.

As I watch, a beetle crawls by

Past the place where the little trees lie

Big trees watching as it goes

Watching the saplings, caring so

**.**

And I stand, ready to depart

But something wrenches at my heart

Feeling silly, I turn and wave

Then the trees begin to rave

Shocked by my own ardency,

The trees were waving back to me!

* * *

A personal favorite, I've always called this one "A Silent Soul". It was originally written for a story, but then later modified so it was more ambiguous. I love it.

.

A silent soul

Glances into the darkness before them

Whispers float up to their ear

Caught in an endless echo

They are at a crossroads

The life they chose is now behind them

A great emptiness in front

Confusion

Hatred

Concern

Love

All for someone they barely know

The soul is supposed to be strong

But they can't help but feel

They add a few more words to the echoing chamber

Then depart, with their heart pounding

* * *

This one was sort of a combination with my sister. She mentioned the first phrase "Would you fly if it made you die?" and I made up the rest.

.

Would you fly if it made you die,

Just for the chance to touch the sky?

To try, to fall from so high,

But still touch the sky?

* * *

One of many song fragments I've written that I think sound very good but never got around to finishing.

.

I could not see the night around me

Until the lightning flashed

And the pieces fell into place

Beneath me was a gaping maw

Behind me, death and a raven's caw

With no place to go, I chose to run away

Following close behind me was decay…

* * *

Random blurb I wrote at some point. Have used this for my "Broken Deep Within" story on Wattpad before. Just talking about how my family and friends never seem to notice how I actually feel and such.

.

They fail to see how I feel

They fail to see that I'm in pain

They fail to see me bleeding out

They fail to see my death

* * *

This is one that I've always been very fond of, a strong personal favorite, and that fits a lot of situations in my stories, even if it wasn't written for any one in particular. It's called "Self-Sacrifice"

.

Sometimes there is nothing you can do to defend those you love.

That doesn't mean you can't try.

Instead of letting the demon attack them,

You can do your best to stop him.

Even if it means trowing yourself on his blade.

* * *

Another one from a story that never got around to being finished. It's sort of a "relationship where the people are on two different sides of a conflict" thing.

.

After everything I've done to you…

After everything I've kept from you…

After every attack I've made on you…

You still choose to call me…

A friend…?

After everything you know I do…

After every time I've made you mad…

After every time I've proved you wrong…

You still…

Want me...?

* * *

This one is Pokemon-based, NxWhite (ferriswheelshipping). Sort of a post-game N sending a message to White. A few years ago, my friends will tell you, I was totally in love with N. He's the reason Black and White are my favorite games in the pokemon series (I played both, Black first. Also, Snivy's my favorite starter of all time).

.

I thought I was kidding myself when I saw you there

I thought you were just like the rest

Why did I never see it before?

Your silent tension

Your guarded apprehension

I thought you wanted the world to be rid of me

But what you wanted was for me to be even with the world

I thought you just wanted to stop me

But no, you wanted to help me

And you have...

More than I could ever repay

But now, I have to leave

To discover how, when, and why everything was this way

To find out who I really am now that I am free from the lies

I promise you, I will not be gone for long

I will come back for you, my dear White

Because... I've fallen for you

* * *

And now we move on to unfinished poems and poem fragments. This one has been sitting for a long time, mostly due to the fact that I did finish it at some point, but I lost the finished version, so this is all that was left and I was so upset because I didn't remember and couldn't fix it. There were roughly five more stanzas in the finished version.

.

A cold light fills the sky

Moon's midnight glow

Lights the snow with icy fire

Sparkles and glows with life

.

Falling snow

Glints with light

Landing softly

In the winter landscape

Losing itself

Among countless others

Invisible

To any other

.

Her breath slows

In this world of icy fire

Stolen away

By a dark force

Fading away

She waits for savior and rebirth

.

For the moon loves her

Knows her

When no other does

Alone and lost

He saved her

Giving her what she wants

.

So in the blue

Glinting flames

Her delicate form  
Is saved

Become something greater

Than she could ever believe

.

She rises again

The winter phoenix

Reborn of snow

And shattered ice

(abrupt ending, I know)

* * *

This one definitely has a story behind it that needs explaining (this is another fragment that never was completed). Basically, the "singer" is a mute girl, whose beloved brother got into some trouble and had to go on the run for years, leaving her behind for her own safety.

.

The days I dreamed of you

I thought they were a curse

All these years spent alone  
Without adding to our verse

Me without a voice, and you without a name

My dear brother, why couldn't have things stayed the same?

You without your mind, and on the road with that man

The sad thing is, I know why

You had to leave me behind

* * *

And as a depressing note to end this on, here's a song fragment I wrote fairly recently (meaning, a few months ago).

.

And I don't need to say anything to anyone

Because I feel better when I'm all alone

And I know I'm not fine

And that awareness is what gets me through the day

Insanity is what keeps my mind together

And I wish I knew what it takes to get better

.

Halfway between caring and not

Halfway between slipping and falling

I've already fallen, you just haven't seen it yet

Because I'm good at hiding that broken part of me

The part I don't want you to see


	19. The Ones No One Sees

_I know it's been a long time. I've mostly moved away from the stories I have written here, and I'm sorry about that. I am still writing, but most of it will probably never be posted. I am, however, going to do some updates to this, because I have recently completed some poems for a class. I don't know if I'll ever return to the other stories I've written here, but I just thought I should inform anyone who is still reading this._

_Apologies,_

_Laurel_

* * *

There are some people no one ever sees

No one thinks of them, no one thinks to think of them

We hide from the world

Because no one will understand us like each other

Only in our circles can we truly be honest

We can talk about all the things we never do

We can laugh, we can cry, we can smile, we can try

Try to be better than the world makes us out to be

Who are we?

Writers, artists, couples, friends

We save each other with words the world never sees

A friend once told me I saved his life

Is that something anyone would know? No

And that was before I really even knew him

I saved him with words, by being there to listen

By letting him talk and connect with others

We are each other's lights in the darkness

We are the ghosts of the unknown medium

Tired of the tedium

Tired of this ignorant world

We're out there in the darkness

Those you never hear of, never see

We're invisible to your eyes, your ears are deaf to our cries

You might not even know we exist

This could be your wakeup call

So wake up, look around, see the ones you all ignore

My one statement, my reaching out

One moment I could have looked past, kept going

My choice saved a life

Who's to say yours couldn't?


End file.
